Changements ::: La Bataille Finale
by SweetKlaineBows
Summary: L'affrontement final entre Harry et Voldemort qui prend place au milieu du chapitre 3 de Changements. One Shot bien entendu...


[A/N :_ Ceci est l'affrontement entre Voldemort et Harry qui prend place environ au milieu du chapitre 3. Ce n'est pas la suite de l'histoire. J'ai écrit cette bataille parce que sur un forum où j'avais déjà posté cette même fict, tout le monde me disait que c'était dommage que je n'aie pas mieux décrit l'affrontement final._]

Changements :::: La bataille finale…

Harry sentit ses pieds toucher le sol et il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un grand pré qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'au bout de la planète. Tout autour de lui, des sorciers se battaient et plusieurs déjà étaient étendus par terre. Il remarqua avec une certaine fierté que les quelques sorciers qui ne bougeaient plus du tout étaient des Mangemorts et non pas des membres de l'Ordre.

-HARRY! PAR ICI!!

Il se tourna vers Tonks et courut à sa rencontre, stupéfixant quelques Mangemorts sur son chemin. Tonks l'amena dans un petit refuge où il vit Dumbledore assis sur une grosse roche.

Au moment où Harry pénétra dans le refuge, le vieux directeur se leva, un air grave sur le visage.

-Harry, Voldemort ne tardera pas à arriver. Quand il sera ici, je ne tenterai pas de t'aider puisque ça te nuirait probablement. Je veux que tu fasses de ton mieux. N'hésites pas à utiliser un _Avada Kedavra_ si c'est vraiment nécessaire mais sache qu'il existe d'autres moyens pour tuer un sorcier.

-Lesquels? Demanda Harry, la voix rauque. Je ne connais aucun sort qui peut tuer quelqu'un, à part le _Avada Kedavra_!

-Il y a un sort qui s'appelle le _Destructo Evila_ qui, lorsque préparé correctement, fera enfler le vice de ton adversaire jusqu'à ce que son cœur éclate. C'est un procédé plutôt long et celui qui lance le sort doit avoir une raison valable pour tuer l'autre.

Deux jeunes sorciers avaient un jour tenté de tuer par cette manière quelqu'un qu'ils n'aimaient tout simplement pas et ils sont morts tous les trois, expliqua Dumbledore.

-Comment puis-je savoir si ma raison est valable? Harry avait de plus en plus peur.

-Tu veux tuer Voldemort pour sauver le monde. Je crois que c'est une assez bonne raison, raisonna Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête. Étais-ce seulement lui où faisait-il de plus en plus chaud dans le refuge? Il allait poser sa question à voix haute mais une énorme explosion suivie d'un rire fort et sadique se firent entendre à l'extérieur.

-Ça y est Harry, il est arriv

Harry avala sa salive avec beaucoup de difficulté et ouvrit la porte. Voldemort était effectivement arrivé. Il flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol au milieu du pré et riait de plus en plus fort chaque fois qu'un membre de l'Ordre se faisait frapper par un sort. Il cessa soudain de rire et tourna lentement ses yeux rouges vers Harry. Un sourire affreux se glissa sur ses lèvres et il se laissa retomber par terre.

Harry se préparait mentalement à lancer le sort que Dumbledore lui avait enseigné. Il devait se convaincre qu'il voulait tuer Voldemort pour le bien de la Terre et non pas par plaisir personnel.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens… Si ce n'est pas mon petit ami Harry. Je ne croyais pas que tu allais daigner te présenter!

Harry n'osa pas lui répondre, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix. Voldemort se remit à rire et leva sa baguette.

-_ENDOLORIS!_ Cria-t-il.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry et il se battait intérieurement pour ne pas donner la chance à Voldemort de le voir avoir mal. Il voulait crier, pleurer, se jeter par terre et mourir mais il ne fit rien de ceci.

Après quelques secondes de pure torture, Voldemort sembla trouver que ce n'était plus si drôle et il enleva le sort. Les jambes de Harry vacillèrent dangereusement mais elles ne cédèrent heureusement pas sous son poids.

Plusieurs autres _Endoloris _furent lancés et Harry parvint à en éviter quelques-uns. Il tenta à maintes reprises de stupéfixer ou de désarmer Voldemort mais n'y parvint pas.

-Tu vas mourir, Potter! Rugit Voldemort, qui semblait être tanné de cette bataille qui n'en finissait plus. _AVADA…_

-_IMPEDIMENTA!_ Cria Harry et réussit à éviter de justesse le sort que son ennemi juré venait de lui lancer.

Voldemort hurla de rage et se mit à murmurer une formule en latin. Harry décida de ne pas attendre pour voir ce que son adversaire faisait et hurla :

-_DESTRUCTO EVILA! _Un jet lumineux orange tourbillonna et frappa Voldemort à l'endroit où son cœur se situait.

Voldemort se crispa mais continua à murmurer. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de lancer son maléfice, Harry sentit une douleur atroce lui déchirer le front à l'endroit de sa cicatrice mais n'y porta pas vraiment attention. Il sentait que son sortilège commençait à faire effet.

Voldemort serrait à présent sa cage thoracique et semblait tenter d'arracher son cœur qui devait le faire souffrir énormément. Harry se dit que c'était bien bon pour lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était maintenant mit à hurler de douleur. Tous ceux qui se battaient autour étaient maintenant tournés vers Harry et lui. Plusieurs longues et interminables minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Voldemort continuait de se tortiller.

Harry se dit que ça allait sûrement durer encore longtemps lorsque Voldemort poussa un hurlement encore plus désespéré que les autres et son cœur explosa. Du sang jaillit de tous les orifices de son corps et Harry eut envie de vomir.

Tout autour de lui, les Mangemorts se mirent à hurler de douleur à leur tour. Ils regardaient tous leur avant-bras gauche avec terreur.

Soudain, leurs Marques des Ténèbres semblèrent s'arracher de leur peau et elles se regroupèrent en un énorme nuage noir dans le ciel. L'épais nuage resta dans les airs quelques secondes puis se dissipa lorsque la dernière goutte de sang coulait du corps de Voldemort…


End file.
